QUE TUS OJOS SE OLVIDAN ES MENTIRA
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Cuando se destroza el corazon y se lastimay no se sabe hasta donde es capz de herir....la vida es cruel TT dejen rr
1. ES MENTIRA

QUE TU OJOS SE OLIVIDAN ES MENTIRA Soy Remus J. Lupin un chico de 15 años que estudia en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, soy amigo de James, Sirius y Petter y junto somos los merodeadores, lo chicos mas populares de toda la escuelas, guardo un triste  
secreto en el fondo de mi alma, que me destruye y me hacen sentir  
bastante mal  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ES MALDITA LUNAAAAA, COMO TE ODIOOOOOO!!!!!!!!   
  
por tu culpa no puedo llevar una vida normal, ninguna chica se podría interesar en mi, a horita estoy saliendo con una mucha mi linda pero tiene  
un defecto......bueno pero mi sufrimiento lo compensan mis amigos, los mejores del mundo, a todos lo quiero y los aprecio, pero al que mas aprecio es a James, por que el me comprende a la perfección y el que me considera  
como su hermano menor, el esta enamorado de Lilian Evans, la chicas que  
junto conmigo es prefecta de Gryffindor la ha intentando conquistar de todas la maneras posibles, para James al principio fue solo un juego por  
ella nunca lo había estado interesado en el, el piensa que solo es un capricho pero yo se que es el amor de su vida, ahora vamos con Sirius a el  
le encanta ser perseguido por la chicas mas hermosas es un conquistador empedernido el no ha encontrado el amor pero la chica que lo atrape debe ser igual que el o totalmente opuesta a el, mi Petter es lindo el chaval pero ...... al igual que Sirius solo le importa las chica, esta es mi vida  
y ahí que seguirlas......  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REMUSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Gritaba James Potter. Ya voy no se para que quieren que vaya... decía desde otro mundo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿COMO?????!!!!!! NNOOOOOOOO REEEEEEMMMMMMMMUSSSSS NO TE ACUERDAS QUE TIENES QUE LLEVAR A ESA LINDA CHICA BASTATE BIEN.....-Decía Petter, imaginándose a la joven. A ella...... como de demonios no me dijeron me va a matar........-Decía mientras buscaba mi túnica. Hay Remus tu siempre estas en la nubes, pero esto es el como la chica se te va cabrias, sobretodo por que también tiene una hermanita que es difícil que acepte a los pretendientes de su hermanita .-decía Black mientras se veía al espejo y acomodaba los últimos detalles de su look. Lo que pasa es que ella solo anda conmigo por mi físico y por que soy popular.-decía James a Petter. Pues aprovéchate, somos jóvenes y tenemos toda una vida por delante.- le contesto el joven de pelo grisáceo. No se..... Bueno ya estoy apunto de estar listo....-contesto James.  
  
¡¡¡YA ESTOY!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡LO HICE ME PUDE CAMBIAR EN MENOS DE 5 MIN!!!!!!!!!!!-Grite emocionado.  
  
Si a eso le llamas cambiarte, a haberte puesto tu pijama en lugar d e tu túnica.- le decía Petter y era verdad el se había puesto su pijama en lugar de su túnica y estaba todo despeinado y muy s e empezó a reír. Pero....- me miré en el espejo y era cierto estaba todo despeinado, con mi pijama, me veía chistoso, pero no era razón para que Petter se riera de mí como un loco de manicomio, me hice el enojado, pero en realidad no lo estaba tanto, alguien toco la puerta como loco: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS POTTTTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR MISERABLE GUSANO INFELIZ!!!!!!!!!!! .-Gritaba una joven pelirroja. Chicos esperenme tengo que ir a atender a mi dulce amor, Lilian Evans, futura señora Potter.- decía James, quien antes de salir se miro en el espejo  
  
¿Cuanto apuestan a que Evans le da una bofetada?- dijo Sirius sacando la libreta de apuestas oficiales, esta libreta la había creado Sirius, por las tantas veces que Evans había rechazado a James, esta libreta estaba dedicada solo a eso a los intentos fallidos de James por conquistar a Lily.  
  
Yo te apuesto 25 galeones a que no y unas ranas de chocolate.- dijo Petter mientras sacaba el dinero y las ranas.  
  
A hay Petter, cada vez haces peores apuestas, todos sabes que Lily cuando le dice gusano infeliz es por que la molesto.- dije. Déjame algún día le ganare a Sirius pero tu mientras cambiate.- dijo el joven de pelo arenoso.  
  
Si me avisan en que acabo la apuestas.-les dije muy molesto- Lily y James mientras tanto: Hola por lo menos amor.-le decía James a la bella pelirroja.  
  
Dime por que no fuiste a terminar el trabajo de transformaciones le contesto furiosa la pelirroja.  
  
No me acorde amor, pero no te preocupes si el trabajo es para la próxima semana tenemos mucho tiempo.- le contesto el joven con desdén.  
  
Eres..... Un..... Mejor me voy, es muy mala suerte que......-le dijo la pelirroja Nos vemos en el baile amor.- dijo James mientras la pelirroja se iba furiosa, algo en ella le indico que debía controlarse para no golpearlo, era una cita muy importante que tenia se fue corriendo tan rápido que casi se caía en la escalera. Un joven de pelo negro se encontraba furioso, tenía un ramo de flores negras:  
  
¡¡¡¡PERDONAME!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL IDIOTA DE POTTER, ME DEJO ESPERANDOLO TODA LA TARDE EN LA BIBLIOTECA!!!!!!!! Le grito la joven pelirroja. El joven, estaba furioso, cuando la joven le iba abrazar la rechazo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ME TIENES ESPERANDOTE TODO EL DIA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿CREES QUE SOY TU BURLA O QUE?!!!!!!- Le consto furioso el joven de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro-  
  
Perdóname Sevi pero es que el idiota de Potter..... Tenia que hacer una tarea con el y nunca llego me dejo esperándolo como una tonta...-le contesto la pelirroja muy triste por el comportamiento de su novio. CONTINÚA.....  
  
HOLAAAAAA A TODSO LES PRESENTO MI TERCER FIC, QU ETUS OJOS SE OLIVDAN ES METIRA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PROXIMAMENTE NUEVO CAP, DEJEME REWUIER ABDEL QUEIRO SABER SI LES GUSTA  
  
MAIZA HERLO PERTENCIENTE A LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS  
  
BEOSSSSSS Y CUIDENCE. 


	2. CAPITULO 2: COMO TE QUIERO

CAPITULO 2: COMO TE QUIERO  
  
HOLA!!!!! SEGUIMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAP, "COMO TE QUIERO" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE ME MOTIVAN:  
  
GRACIAS A LENA: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTAN MIS FIC, Y QUE ME DEJASTE MENSAJEEEE, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA.  
  
MARIBEL_POTTER: COMO QUE NO TE DIJE, SSSSI ME ACUERDO A LA PERFECCION, PERO GRACIAAAAASSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
LOREIN LUPIN: A TI GRACIAS MI AMIGA, PERO NO AS FIRMADO MI LIBRO DE VISITAS EH!! PERO ESTA CAP ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE  
  
YUSSI: KILLA COMO ESTAS HACE UN BUEN QUE NO TE VEO,  
  
NO TE CREO NADA LILIAN, TODO ES CULPA DE POTTER, MEJOR DIME QUE YA NO QUIERES ANDAR CONMIGO Y ESTO SE ACABO.- Dijo Severus muy enojado al punto de la histeria.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡CREENME SEVERUS, TODO ES CULAPA DE POTTER ME DEJO ESPERANDOLO TODA LA TARDE!!!!!!-gritaba la joven llorando.  
  
Ni llores, ya sabes que odio las lagrimitas de cocodrilo, primero haces las cosa y después, tartas de arreglarlo con tus llantos, mejor dime de que me manera me vas a compensar por este mal rato.- dijo Severus con cara de desdén, PERO EN REALIDAD SE SENTIA MUY MAL POR QUE HABIA HECHO LLORAR A LA MUJER A LA QUE AMABA, a el nunca nadie le había enseñado a amar, siempre se mostraba frío, indiferente.  
  
Eso quiere decir que me perdonas.- repuso la pelirroja, en su cara brillo una luz de esperanza.  
  
Si, pero que no se vuelva a repetir otra vez, pero de que me vengare de ese Potter por este mal rato, lo haré pagar muy caro.- dijo muy enojado y con un profundo odio en sus mirada, la joven fue a su lado.  
  
Yo quiero participar en esta venganza.-dijo muy enojada.  
  
Estas segura mi amor, por que esta vez Potter llorara lagrimas de sangre.- menciono Severus, acariciándole la mejilla a la joven haciéndola sonrojar.  
  
Si amor, ese maldito Potter, siempre molestándome, haciéndome sus estupidas bromas, y ahora por sus culpa te habías enojado conmigo.- dijo Lily  
  
Súbete a cambiar, que iremos al baile.-expreso Severus.  
  
Gracias amor tenia muchas ganas de ir.- expreso Lily muy feliz, le beso en la boca y se fue a cambiar.  
  
¡¡¡¡A LAS 8:45 EN VESTIBULO!!!!!-grito Severus, estaba feliz el tenia todo lo que necesitaba, la mujer que amaba y que es Potter estuviera sufriendo, que mas se le podría pedir a la vida, si tal vez que desaparecieran los merodeadores del planeta, eso.  
  
En el vestíbulo  
  
¡¡¡¡COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!!!!-gritaba una voz chillona.  
  
Ya te explique mi vida, que... tuve que hacer un trabajo a la biblioteca.- decía un joven de hermosos ojos dorados.  
  
¡¡¡REMUS LUPIN ERES UN MENTIROSO!!!! YO ESTUBE CON LILY TODA LA TARDE EN LA BIBLIOTECA Y NUNCA FUISTE.-volvió a gritar la voz chillona, era realmente bella la joven, de ojos color violeta, grandes senos y cadera anchas, de piel trigueña y bella sonrisa, todo de ella era perfecta solo tenia un defecto que...  
  
Perdóname.- la bese en los labios, muy apasionadamente, me siento feliz con ella, pero no estoy segura de que sea el amor de mi vida.  
  
Tu crees que con un...-la volví a besar, Sirius me había dado este consejo cuando una mujer se enoje contigo, callara con un beso, que eso lo había visto en la películas muggles y que le había servido de mucho en varias citas, donde la chicas, que se enojaban con el y la besaba  
  
Miren a quien tenemos el gusto de encontrarnos amor.-decía una voz muy desagradable.  
  
Por favor piérdete, esta noche era perfecta.-hable.  
  
Claro te dejo en paz para que disfrutes con Barbie una noche de intensa pasión.-decía arrastrando las palabras, una voz, que pertenecía a un rubio platinado,  
  
Malfoy Largate.-expreso Patrick  
  
Hablas, wuao eso si que esa raro cuando estas con tus amigos prefieres estar calladita y que ellos te hagan cositas, de por cierto cuanto cobras por noche o ya te has devaluado tanto que lo haces gratis.- la miro desvistiéndola, pero antes de que terminará de ofenderla revistió una bofetada de la joven y un golpe duro en sus partes mas sensibles.- ¡¡¡¡MALDITA G..!!!  
  
Mira Malfoy también se defenderme yo sola y te puedo causar mucho daño.- menciono la joven, muy irritada, Malfoy siempre la ofendía, buscaba la manera de hacerla sentir mal.  
  
¿Lupin por que no defiendes a tu "amiga-"?- me voltio a ver y luego a ella.- No te considera dignidad de defenderte por dios ten dignidad  
  
Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda yo puedo sola.-menciono Patrick profundamente herida en su orgullo, ella esperaba que el la defendiera.  
  
¡¡¡¡QUE HAY REUNION SOCIAL!!!! QUE MALOS SON POR QUE NO ME INVITAN.- expresaba muy alegre Narcisa Black, que vestía su túnica negra sin espalda besa en la boca a Lucius, introduciéndole su lengua.- delicioso tu solo sabes como me gustan.  
  
Al igual que tu, pero mira querida le estoy diciendo a Patrick, que Lupin la valora muy poco, yo que ella lo deja y me buscaba a alguien que me valorara.-expreso Malfoy tomándola por la cintura y susurrándole.-Hoy en la noche la disfrutaremos, al máximo  
  
Estoy de acuerdo Lucius, Patrick por favor este hombre es un casanova, sabes en donde lo vi en la tarde.-expresa como niña buena.- Con otra chica en una situación muy divertida para ambos, pero creo que a ti no te hubiera gustado verla.  
  
¿Y a que situación te refieres? Querida.-pregunto patricia muy intrigada, y muy dolida.  
  
No hace falta que te la describa te lo puedes imaginar verdad, ¿si podrás?- repuso, le mordió la orejas a Malfoy asiéndolo estremecer.  
  
Anda descríbela, ya vez que no tengo cerebro.-expreso la joven, con una aparente tranquilidad no quería que se dieran cuenta eso dos, de que le estaba doliendo demasiado.  
  
Serias mía ayudante Lucius.- el asintió y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente sus lenguas jugueteaba una con otra ella bajo a sus manos.- si necesitas, mas ejemplos te lo puedo dar.  
  
Tu no dices nada.-se dirigió hacia mi.  
  
No solo estaba esperando a ver cuantas mentiras pueden decir en un minuto, no lo puedo creer y si se supone que estaba haciendo eso.-le dije muy tranquilo.- por que tengo testigos de que estaba en otro lado.  
  
Tus amigos, ellos te tapan todo, no cuentan.-expreso Narcisa.  
  
Estas en lo correcto amor, ¿no le crearas?-Lucius se acerco a Patrick.- verdad mi z...  
  
Vamonos Remus.-expreso la joven.  
  
Adiós.-la seguía, caminamos un tiempo largo sin decirnos anda, yo comprendí que las palabras que le digieron le habían dolido, pero no se que me paso, ¿Por qué no la defendí? Entre en otro mundo, no se que me pasa, la tenia que haber defendido, de ese y de la venenosa de Narcisa.  
  
Remus ¿Qué sientes por mi?-pregunto Patrick con la voz cortada, la joven estaba destrozada por dentro, que fuera bonita y que...  
  
Te quiero.-le sonreí, me dolió su mirada, se lo que se avecina.  
  
Se que soy muy poca cosa para ti, pero te amo.-dijo la joven, la abrace, ese abrazo fue tan largo sentía el calor de su piel su aroma, yo no la conocía a fondo, me acuerdo de que me la había presento James, el quería salir con su hermana, y ella la hacia de chaperona, y me había llevado para que... disfrutará mejor la tarde.  
  
Mi pequeña.-le susurre.  
  
Nunca me dejes, Remus, nunca por que tu eres toda mi felicidad.-expreso llorando la joven, la gotas de lagrimas de sus ojos parecían un mar de cristales.  
  
No lo haré, ven te quiero mostrar algo.- la ayude a levantarse, le tenia preparada duna sorpresa, solo que Malfoy arruino la noche.  
  
Esta bien.-asintió, subimos a la torre de astronomía, ni un instante me aparte de ella, la sentía tan frágil e indefensa, me siento mal conmigo mismo, ella es muy hermosa y tiene buen corazón pero no se que siento realmente por ella.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MI VIDA ESTA HERMOSO!!!!!-grito muy feliz la joven, había una mesa, con comida, unas velas, todo esto tenia una atmósfera muy romántica.  
  
Si.- me abrazo.  
  
Nunca nadie lo había hecho por mi gracias.-volvió a llorar.  
  
Por que lloras no te gusto.- le dije  
  
No solo que ERES LO MAXIMO.-lo expreso con mucha dulzura.  
  
Tú te lo mereces.-le respondí, empezó a tocar la música, ella se me acerco, y comenzamos a bailar, muy lentamente, disfrutando cada momento, ¿Por qué no se que siento por ella? ¿Cuál será la razón por que me cuesta trabajo abrirme al amor? Las dudas invaden mi corazón.  
  
Te amo.-susurro la joven.  
  
Mi niña, mi hermosa niña.-le responda.  
  
Desde niño siempre me había costado hacer amigos, por que me cerraba en mi mundo, mi pequeño mundo de cristal donde, era feliz solo, hasta que ese día  
  
Miren a ese niño.-susurraba mordaz un niño de 6 años que parecía piñata.  
  
Si esta muy feo, y se cree la gran cosa.-respondió, su amigo, otro por igual de gordo.  
  
Claro a ese no le gusta juntarse con nosotros nos considera poca cosa, como si el valiera mas que nosotros, ya me harto su actitud.-expreso un niño rubio, platinado. (El suegro de mi hermana).  
  
Quiero ser tuya Remus, entregarme a ti en cuerpo y en alma.-dijo Patricia  
  
¿Qué?-salio de otro mundo Remus.  
  
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
  
Aunque es falso el aire  
  
Siento que respiro.  
  
FIN DEL CAP 2: COMO TE QUIERO, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, EL PROXIMO CAP, SERA MAS LARGO, REMUS REALMENTE ESTARA ENAMORADO DE PATRICK, ELLA QUIERE SER SUYA EL ACEPTARA???  
  
LILY Y SEV VIVEN UNA RELACION, LOS DOS SON NOVIOS, PERO EL RELAMENTA LA VALORARA COMO MERECE, Y ¿CUAL DERA LA VENGANZA?  
  
ME DESPIDO, Y PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAP, ESTARA MAS PRONTO, DISFRUTEN DE MIS OTROS FIC, Y DIGAMEN QUE TAL LES PARECEN LOS HAGO CON MUCHO CARIÑO. 


	3. CAPITULO3: RECUERDOS

CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS  
  
Patrick ¿estas segura?-dije  
  
Si te amo y deseo entregarme a ti.-ella me veía con esos hermosos ojos  
color violeta.-Se que piensas, pero te amo, te amo soy tan poca cosa  
para ti.  
  
No digas esos mi vida, tu eres muy importante para mi, eres todo.-no  
se por que le miento ¿o en verdad le estaré mintiendo?  
  
Eres un mentiroso lindo.-ella se deprime, la abrazó es tan linda,  
dulce y tierna esa niña si que necesitaba de el de su protección, ella  
lo hacía sentir fuerte, la empezó a besar tiernamente, ella  
correspondió a aquel tierno beso tan dulce como la miel, se empezaron  
a dejar llevar por sus instintos que les clamaban que se dejaran  
llevar, el empezó a quitar la túnica de la joven, los dos bellos  
jóvenes expresaban esa incontrolable pasión, contenida en sus cuerpos.  
  
Patrick ¿Por qué me amas? Hay tantos mejores que yo, pueden ponerte el  
mundo a tus pies.-le dije  
  
Yo no quiero mas mundo que tu.-expreso mientras le besas el pecho  
desnudo.  
  
¿En verdad soy tu mundo?-Dios permíteme amarla déjame por favor, ella  
me ama como soy y por quien soy.  
  
Lo eres, tu solo tu, ambos nos parecemos, los dos buscamos un amor,  
pero yo ya te encontré...-dijo la joven  
  
La pasión domino, ya cansados, vemos la luna ¿Cómo es posible que tan  
bella me hagas tanto daño? Mi pequeña tu mereces que te diga toda la  
verdad mi secreto, ni aun así podría pagarte todo el amor que me das...  
  
Remus lo se...-murmuraba la joven...  
  
¿Podrás saberlo?-me cuestione.  
  
Tú no me amas...pero lograré que me quieras...aunque sea solo un poco.-la  
joven murmuraba entre sueños.  
  
Por un momento pensé que lo sabias, lo sabrás pronto...-le bese y ella se  
despertó y me dedico una sonrisa como solo ella sabe hacer.  
  
Es muy difícil que te valoren, nadie puede creer que eres un ser  
humano, no un simple pedazo de carne, te miran como un objeto, un  
maldito trofeo para su colección...pero tu eres diferente.-dijo la joven.  
  
Es verdad, mi bebe muchas veces somos muy superficiales, y no podemos  
ver la belleza interior.-le respondo.  
  
Remus ¿Cómo fue tu niñez? Me gustaría saber todo de ti, que no existan  
secretos entre los dos, yo te diré los míos y tu los tuyos.-expreso  
Patrick  
  
Triste y feliz, tenía a mis padres que me adoraban, pero fui un niño  
solitario, siempre solo, hasta que conocí a James y Sirius, ellos  
parecían gemelos, siempre tan alegres, los dos me sacaron del  
aislamiento...me enseñaro el significado de la amistada  
  
En un parque mágico, se encontraban pequeños jugando...  
  
Juegas.-dijo un pícaro niño de lentes, muy lindo, con sus  
pantaloncillos cortos, y su camisa blanca.  
  
Yo, no...pue...-respondía tartamudeando, tímidamente.  
  
Anda lunático, ven a jugar.-dijo el siempre alegre Sirius, que estaba  
todo lleno de tierra, su carita llena de tierra.  
  
¡¡¡HEY VENGAN TODOS!!! Vamos animar a lunático.-grito James y todos los  
pequeños respondieron a su llamado, pronto estábamos rodeados de niños  
de nuestra misma edad.  
  
¡¡¡SI HASTA QUE VIENES!!!-decía unos de lo pequeños pelirrojos.  
  
¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto otro.  
  
Vaya, vaya don impórtate ha venido a jugar, ya no te parecemos poca  
cosa.-dijo una voz fría, un pequeño niño de melena rubia y ojos  
grises, mientras James le sacaba la lengua cada vez que decía una  
palabra lo imitaba.  
  
Vete Malfoy, NO LO MOLESTES.-dijo una niña, la única del grupo, de pelo  
corto negro y ojos cafés, muy linda, con su faldita y calcetitas.  
  
Cierra la boca mestiza, que su olor a muggle, me enferma.-dijo Lucius.  
  
Cierrala tu Malfoy.-dijo la joven.  
  
Largate don relamido.-dijo James, retándole.  
  
TU NO ME CORRES.-en eso me empujo, junto con sus dos gorilitas amigos,  
estaba muy débil acusa de mi enfermedad, James le da un fuerte  
pisotón.  
  
¡¡¡PERO NOSOTROS SI!!!-todos le empezaron a tirar piedritas, pequeñas.  
  
Me llamo James Potter.-dijo el pequeño de lentes.  
  
Yo Sirius Black.-dijo el sonriente.  
  
Yo Remus Lupin.-les dije...en eso los demás empezaron a llegar y se  
fueron presentando, fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida.  
  
Grandes amigos.-me dice ella.  
  
Si son como mi familia.-le respondo.-Vamos al baile, quiero presumir a  
mi pareja.  
  
Próximo capitulo se titulara "EL BAILE DE HORROR"  
Prepárense con el pañuelo, por que a alguien le destrozaran el corazón  
de una manera muy cruel, despiadada.  
  
¿Por qué el amor es tan caprichoso? Por que cuando queremos amar a  
alguien que nos ama...no estamos seguro de nuestros sentimientos, Remus  
algún día llegara amar a Patrick...  
  
La relación tormentosa entre Severus y Lily...es tan difícil de explicar,  
pero cuanto duele.  
  
En verdad espero que disfruten leyendo este fic, como yo disfruto  
haciéndolo.  
  
Maiza Herlo  
Cuando me enamore de ti nunca me pude imaginar cuanto tendría que  
sufrir. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: EL BAILE DEL HORROR**

Que flojera tengo.-expreso Sirius, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

¿Por qué?-pregunto James que por milésima vez se arreglaba el cabello.

Si hoy es baile y podremos ir a ver a bellas chicas.-dijo Petter muy alegre.

La gente tan simple como tu me da flojera Petter.-dijo Sirius aburrido.

UU perdona Sirius.-se excuso Petter, a el no le gustaba molestar a Sirius, al contrario siempre trataba de alegrarlo.

Al rato se te quita lo aburrido, mejor ya vamonos tengo que ir a ver a mi pelirroja ardiente.-expreso James divertido.

Petter la libreta de apuestas! Me deberás hoy mas dinero.-rió Sirius

Eres tan buen amigo Sirius.-dijo James con ironía.

Ya lo se, soy el mejor.-rió Sirius.

_**En el vestíbulo:**_

Llegas tarde Lily.-se quejo Severus, mientras la espera en la sombra.

Perdóname Severus.-se disculpo Lily, se veía bellísima con su túnica color turquesa, y su cabello iba recogido, dejando caer solo unos delicados mechones sobre su cabellera, llevaba un color de plata en forma de una rosa.

Nunca debes pedir perdón Lily, vamonos Lucius esta apartando la mesa.-afirmo Severus.

¿Quién es la pareja de Lucius?-pregunto tímida Lily, a lo que Severus respondiera como si fuera la pregunta mas tonta del mundo.

¿Quién mas? Narcisa Black.-respondió, el ni si quiera la había volteado a ver, ella quería estará hermosa para el, solo para el.

Si.-respondió ella

Bueno espero que te puedas llevar bien con Narcisa, aunque ni yo me puede llevar bien con ella, por dios parece que no tiene nada en el cerebro.-expreso eso a Lily le causo gracia, amaba verla sonreír aunque a veces no lo pudiera hace el pues jamás lo habían enseñado a sonreír, es difícil hacer algo que jamás te mostraron como se hace.

Lo intentare.-respondió ella riendo.

Se me olvidaba decírtelo te vez hermosa.-eso hizo que la pelirroja el color de sus mejillas aumenta, entraron.

Muchas gracias, tu te vez muy guapo.-dijo ella, Severus lucia una túnica color azul marino, el cabello iba sujetado con una pequeña cinta, entraron a la fiesta.

Así que los rumores eran ciertos.-expreso una joven morena.

No lo creías así.-respondió un chico rubio.

De todas partes se oían murmullos, había un rumor que una Gryffindor y un Slytherin estaban saliendo, pero todos pensaban que eran rumores, al igual que el otro...

Ya llegaron los reyes de la fiesta.-grito Sirius, que se le había mejorado el humor.

Son ellos!-gritaron las chicas de su club de fans.

Buenas noches.-saludos la morena.

Buenas noches Oriana.-saludo James

Tan guapos como de costumbre.-expreso Oriana.

La guapa eres tu, luces deslumbrante.-expreso Sirius, Oriana era una chica de séptimo capitana de las porristas de Gryffindor.

¿No has visto a Remus?-pregunto Petter

No ha llegado.-dijo burlona.

Ya te dijimos no te debes de preocupar por Remus el a horita esta muy bien acompañada de Stanton.-expreso James.

Muy bien.-reafirmo.

Pues el que esta muy bien acompañado también es Snape.-tomo un poco de su bebida.

Ese trajo pareja, quien fue su victima, una zombi, no pobres zombis.-respondió Sirius.

Ya llegamos.-dije mientras Patrick me dijo que ira por una bebida.

Vaya hombre pensé que no te vería hoy-dijo burlona Oriana.

Luces muy guapa Oriana.-exprese.

Gracias si siguen así me la voy a creer, pues bueno como ya todos sabrán este año es mi ultimo en la escuela, y las porristas se quedaran sin capitana.-expreso Oriana triste.

Y es una lastima por que tu eres la mejor.-dijo Petter.

Gracias enano, pues ya he decido quienes serán mis reemplazos.-expreso ella.-fui aceptada para ingresar a las porristas de Inglaterra.

Muchas felicidades, pero quienes son tus reemplazos.-pregunte.

Stanton, Boa y Evans.-respondió

O.o Stanton, pero si ella no me ha dicho nada.-reaccione.

Boa? No es la novia del capitán de Huffepuff.-expreso Sirius

Evans? Ha aceptado.-todos preguntamos.

Pues bien, necesito sangre nueva, además los caballeros estarán encantados, además Remus tu estas con una de las mujeres mas deseadas de la escuela, quien no quisiera tenerla en la noches de frió invierno.-dijo Oriana

Oriana tu siempre con tus comentarios tan.-la regañaron el joven.

Hay hermano tu siempre.-se burlo la joven.-Sigamos Evans un ratón de biblioteca sexy, la fantasía de muchos hombres, y por ultimo Boa hermosa y simpática la mas joven.

Hermana.-se volvió a quejar su hermano.

Que tiene un novio psicópata.-dijo una voz chillona

Si que has pensado en todo.-expreso Sirius, admiraba como se desarrollaba la joven.

_**En una de las mesas:**_

Regreso en un momento.-expreso Malfoy.

Esta bien amor y le planta un beso en los labios Narcisa.

Pero mira quien esta aquí sola.-dijo burlón Malfoy.

Déjame en paz Malfoy.-le expreso, quería irse rápido

No barbie como que ya te quieres ir y dejarme solo.-sonrió con malicia.

Malfoy, déjame ir.-le expreso con miedo.

Me tienes miedo? Por que.-en eso ella aprovecha para escapar.

Deja en paz ya Lucius.-dijo Severus.-que no te aburres.

¿Desde a que hora estas aquí?-le pregunto.- para nada.

_**Con los Gryffindors: **_

Regrese.-me sonrío, es muy linda esa sonrisa y mas por que es para mi.

Stanton, tengo algo que hablar contigo.-dijo Oriana.

¿de que?-pregunto

Si me permiten, quédate un momento hermano.- y se la lleva.

Molestemos a Snapyyyy.-expreso Sirius como un lindo bebe (-lindoo babyyyy yo quelo uno)

SIII!-respondieron animados.

UU no por favor este día no.-exprese

Hagámoslo, acompáñanos van a tardar un rato.-dijo James

PERO MIREN QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ! A ALLLLL CHICO MAS SEXY DE SLYTHERIN.-la gente empezó a reunirse, Lucius se había marchado...

LÁRGUENSE!-les grito

No! Como si apenas comienza la fiesta.-expreso Sirius

Y una muy divertida.-confirmo James, sacaron sus varitas...Snape buscaba la suya

Salir sin varita es muy malo, puede haber hombres muy sexys que te pueden atacar.-se burlo Sirius, y lo hicieron flotar en el aire...

¿QUÉ QUIEREN QUE PRIMERO LE QUITEMOS?-grito Petter

NOOO QUE ASKO!-gritaron alguna chicas.

LOS PANTALONES!-respondieron algunos chicos de Gryffindoy y de Raven.

Déjenlo.-corrió Lily en su auxilio

¿por qué Evans?.-le dijo James después se dirigió a la multitud.-Alguien quiere que se acabe la fiesta.

NOOOOO.-gritaron unos emocionados.

No les supliques Lily no lo hagas.-le grito Severus...

Piénsalo, a mira Los chicos divirtiéndose.-dijo Oriana que ya había llegado con ellos.

BAJENLO ES UNA ORDEN.-expreso Lily.

No mi querido amor, es que nos falta diversión.-expreso James.

Por favor Remus detenlos.-suplico Patrick.

El no hará nada nos vez que es como ellos.-dijo Lily con amargura...

Remus.-la vi a los ojos...

Solo Lucius nos ayudaría, ve por el por favor yo no puedo apartarme de Severus.-suplico Lily, ya Severus...

Salió corriendo la joven en busca de Lucius, que se encontraba por una de las escaleras, con botella en mano rodeado de los dos gorilas de sus amigos

Malfoy ven conmigo por favor.-suplico Patrick

Vienes a buscarme Barbie.-el sonrió con superioridad

Tienes que ayudar a Snape.-expreso ella.

Se lo he dicho una maldición imperdonable acabaría con esto rápidamente.-dijo el abrió acercándose peligrosamente a loa joven.

No vas a venir ayudarlo.-dijo ella tratándose de zafar de el.

No tardaremos mucho.-expreso el..

Mejor me voy.-le respondió...

Esta bien ya vamos, pero ya le he dicho sería tan fácil deshacer de eso.-dijo Lucius parándose...

_**En el baile:**_

Compañeros hoy tengo que hacer un anuncio muy importante.-expreso James muy serio

Petter listo.-expreso Sirius mientras hacia dar vueltas en el aire a Severus.

Lily Evans aceptarías ser la novia de uno de los chicos mas guapos, ser la pareja en la buenas y en las mas buenas, serme fiel, por que yo Lily Evans te amo.-dijo el hincándose ante ella, todo el mundo estaba en expectación.

Cero...gravitation.-dijo una voz.

JAMAS OYEME JAMES POTTER ME FIJARIA EN UN TIPO TAN IDOATA COMO TU, PERO POR MERLÍN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, SEVERUS ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU-grito Lily.

Gracias Barbie, sin ti me hubiera perdido esto.-dijo burlón Lucius.

DEJANOS EN PAZ ME TIENES HERTA, QUE NO COMPRENDES QUE SEVERUS Y YO QUEREMOS SER FELICES, PERO TU SIEMPRE METIENDOTE ENTRE NOSOTROS NO NOS DEJAS.-Lily se estaba desahogando.

Lily...-expreso James

YA BASTA POTTER QUE TODA LA ESCUELA TE IDIOTIZE ES UNA DEJANOS VIVIR EN PAZ! YO AMO ME OYE AMO A SEVERUS! COSA QUE JAMAS PODRE HACER CONTIGO.-dijo Lily


End file.
